poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot Enters The Magic School Bus
''Team Robot Enters The Magic School Bus ''is an upcoming TV Series to be made by TMNTSubspace12. Plot On September 10, 1994, The Magic School Bus concept was made into an animated television series of the same name by Ellipse (France), Nelvana (Canada), and Scholastic Studios (USA-Canada). Executive producer Forte says that adapting the books into an animated series was an opportunity to help kids “learn about science in a fun way". Each episode of the show ran for about 30 minutes. In the United States, the show originally aired on PBS, through South Carolina's SCETV network; it was the first fully animated series to be aired on PBS. The last episode was released on December 6, 1997. Episode list Season 1 (1994) *101 - Gets Lost In Space (Solar System) *102 - For Lunch (Digestion) *103 - Inside Ralphie (Germs) *104 - Gets Eaten (Food Chain) *105 - Hops Home (Habitat) *106 - Meets the Rot Squad (Decomposition) *107 - All Dried Up (Desert Adaptation) *108 - In the Haunted House (Sound) *109 - Gets Ready, Set, Dough (Kitchen Chemistry) *110 - Plays Ball (Forces) *111 - Goes to Seed (Seeds) *112 - Gets Ants In Its Pants (Ants) *113 - Kicks Up A Storm (Weather) Season 2 (1995) *201 - Blows Its Top (Volcanoes) *202 - Flexes Its Muscles (Body Mechanics) *203 - The Busasaurus (Dinosaurs) *204 - Going Batty (Bats) *205 - Butterfly And The Bog Beast (Butterflies) *206 - Wet All Over (Water) *207 - In a Pickle (Microbes) *208 - Revving Up (Engines) *209 - Taking Flight (Flight) *210 - Getting Energized (Energy) *211 - Out Of This World (Space Rocks) *212 - Cold Feet (Warm Blooded/Cold Blooded) *213 - Ups And Downs (Floating and Sinking) Season 3 (1996) *301 - In a Beehive (Honeybees) *302 - In the Arctic (Heat) *303 - Spins a Web (Spiders) *304 - Under Construction (Structures) *305 - Gets a Bright Idea (Light) *306 - Show and Tells (Anthropology) *307 - Makes a Rainbow (Color) *308 - Goes Upstream (Migration) *309 - Works Out (Circulation) *310 - Gets Planted (Photosynthesis) *311 - In the Rainforest (Rain Forest Ecology) *312 - Rocks and Rolls (Erosion) *313 - Holiday Special (Recycling) Season 4 (1997) *401 - Meets Molly Cule (Molecules) *402 - Cracks a Yolk (Eggs) *403 - Goes to Mussel Beach (Tidal Zones) *404 - Goes on Air (Air Pressure) *405 - Gets Swamped (Wetlands) *406 - Goes Cellular (Cells) *407 - Sees Stars (Stars) *408 - Gains Weight (Gravity) *409 - Makes a Stink (Smell) *410 - Gets Charged (Electricity) *411 - Gets Programed (Computers) *412 - In the City (City Critters) *413 - Takes A Dive (Coral Reefs and Symbiosis) Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl/Chaos Emerl *Gmerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Mario *Kirby & Meta-Knight *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Coco *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash & Rarity), Spike, The CMC, Shining Armor & Princess Cadence *Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy *Jenny *Skipper. Kowalski, Private & Rico *Finn & Jake *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Lazlo, Raj & Clam *Rigby & Mordecai *Gumball & Darwin *Sam & Max *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Peep, Chrip & Quack *Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello & Michelanglo *Alvin, Simon Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Sora, Donald & Goofy *Huey, Dewie & Louie *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Ralph, Felix & Vanellope Other Heroes *Sunset Shimmer *The Human Mane 6 *Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin and Duck *Stephen, Gator, Oliver, Toad, Bill and Ben *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan *Dusty Crophopper *Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain * Trivia * Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series